


Gift From An Angel (DISCONTINUED)

by PanRomanticAsexual



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d, Rating May Change, Smut (maybe), Tags May Change, poor babys, random stuff, reverse!au - Freeform, teen drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanRomanticAsexual/pseuds/PanRomanticAsexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin notices something different about Eddward. He knows he should be scared of him, hate him, LOATHE him... But, something about the shark of Peach Creek keeps him intrigued...</p><p> </p><p>THIS WORK IS DISCONTINUED. IF YOU WISH TO TAKE IT INTO YOUR OWN HANDS, JUST PM ME AND I WILL GIVE IT TO YOU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May Heaven Find a Place for You

Kevin Barr has found himself in quite the predicament... He has found himself...  _interested_ in the shark of Peach Creek High: Eddward Vincent. He, himself, doesn't know why... It was a couple months ago when he found himself staring at the tall, lanky individual whenever he passed by, noticing every expression the taller wore each and every day. Sometimes, he would wear his signature smirk, complete with eyes full of mischief. Others, his mouth would be set in a thin, tight line. Today, the swim captain wore the latter expression, his eyes seeming as if they could kill. Kevin pushed himself against his locker to avoid detection. Whenever Eddward was like that, it was best to avoid him at all cost. While Eddward might not be that bulkiest, his wits and intelligence made up for that. The teen was known for sending many to mental hospitals after having small...  _chats_ , so to say, with them. No, he left the bulk to his friends, Ed and Plank. The others, Eddy, Jimmy, and Sarah were just there for intimidation and to gather information throughout the school and cul-de-sac. Needless to say, nothing got past Eddward.

  


Kevin's hopes were smashed when he heard a hand smack the metal behind him. He tensed as he felt the glare of the infamous shark boring into him.

  


"Morning, Pumpkin." The other let out in a low, cool voice. "How's my favorite little nerd doing?"

  


The red-head forced himself not to puke at the tone of his voice; the raven-haired boy was in the worst mood he could possibly be in. "I-I'm good..." Was all he could manage, and a whisper at that.

  


"Excuse me?" The taller inquired, leaning in closer. "I'm afraid I didn't quite catch that."

  


Swallowing the lump in his throat, Kevin tried again: "I-I said that I was doing well..."

  


A smirk played at the... Jock's? He wasn't quite sure if he should call the other that... face. "That's good. I was worried that my  _friends_ might have made your morning... unpleasant, to say the least."

  


"N-Not at all!" Kevin squeaked out, forcing a small smile. The bell rang, earning a quiet sigh of relief from the red-head. "I-I must be going!"

  


With that, the shorter ducked under Eddward's arm and raced to his class. Once inside, he huffed for air as he sat in his normal seat. His friends, Nat and Nazz, were already there, talking animatedly to each other. They spotted Kevin and waved.

  


"Hey, sugar!" Nat said, his featured smile plastered on his face. "What took ya?"

  


Kevin shook his head as he pulled out his notebook and pencils. "Nothing much. What were you and Nazz talking about?"

  


"Listen to this!" Nazz nearly yelled, surprising the red-head. "Me and Nat are going to see the new movie that's coming out, do you wanna come?"

  


He raised his eyebrows and let a smile form across his face. "That would be great, Nazz! I'd love to come!"

  


The blonde giggled. "Then it's a date!"

  


The teacher walked in and began his lesson. First period was math, not something Kevin was too into so early in the morning, but not his absolute worst subject, either. As the day passed, lunch came faster than the trio expected. Kevin had a different class than the other two, so he hurried to his locker to put his things away before rushing to find them. Without looking, he nearly crashed into Eddward. Stopping just inches away from him, he began to stutter out an apology before the other grabbed his arm and pulled him closer.

  


"Hey, Pumpkin," He began, his voice as cold as ice. "I saw you in your first period class talking happily with your friends. May I ask what that was all about?"

  


Confused, Kevin just stared at him. He never told Edd, the nickname the taller was usually referred by, his first period class, did he? Pushing that aside, he replied, "W-We were planning on going to see the new movie that's coming out today..."

  


He shivered when Edd smirked, pulling back slightly. "I've heard of that. There's a lot of talk about it, saying that it should be one of the best because of the famous director behind it..." The raven-haired boy's smirk grew a little, sending a pit of dread to form in Kevin's stomach. He knew what the other said next wasn't something he was going to like. "Say, Pumpkin... I've been interested in that movie, as well. Mind if I tag along?"

  


He knew it. Kevin looked everywhere but the taller's face. "A-And may I ask why you would want to...?" He mentally slapped himself for how puny and scared he sounded.

  


"Was that a no?"

  


"A-Absolutely not!" Kevin said all too quickly.

  


A small huff of satisfaction came from the other as he released the red-head. "Good. See you later, Pumpkin."

  


With that, the small teen was alone. His heart pounded in his ears. How was he supposed to deal with this...?


	2. A Date For Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA yOU THOUGHT I WASN'T GONNA UPDATE ANYMORE, DID YA-  
> *Coughs*  
> Anyway... Yeah. I didn't think I was going to, either.  
> But, here we are...

"So..." Nazz began, her eyes flicking from the red-head to the raven-haired boy. " _Why_ is the 'King' here?"

 

The taller boy smirked, his eyes showing no amusement. "I just wanted to spend time with Pumpkin, is that so bad?"

 

The blonde shivered, but showed no sign of backing down. "I don't recall inviting you along."

 

"And I don't recall asking."

 

The two glared at each other while Nat seemed bored of it and bought the four of them some popcorn and snacks while Kevin stood next to them awkwardly, staring down at his feet.  _Wh-What should I do..._ he thought, slightly panicking.

 

Nat came back, barely able to hold the popcorn and pockets full of candy. "Guys, I could use some help here."

 

"Oh," Kevin said, rushing over to help his friend.

 

Nazz sighed, seeming to have given up. "Whatever. You pay for your own ticket."

 

A huff came from Edd. "I wasn't planning on having you pay for it anyway."

 

The small blonde snatched a bag of popcorn from the teal-haired boy and stormed off to buy the three their tickets. Edd ticked his tongue and followed, slouching. The other two followed, talking about the movie they were about to see. Once they entered the theater, they were lucky the movie was just starting since Nazz and Edd continued their little scuffle before they could properly buy their tickets. Thanks to a quick game of rock-paper-scissors, the seating was arranged that Edd was at one end, next to him was Kevin, next to him Nat, then Nazz at the other end. Nazz was sending the swim captain glares throughout the movie. The larger boy seemed unaffected, yawning from time to time.

 

Kevin, who was immersed in the movie since it had started, noticed something weighing on his shoulder. He glanced to his right to see that Edd had fallen asleep and was now resting his head on the younger boy's shoulder. The red-head's face flushed as his mouth opened and closed, no words or sounds coming out. He quickly glanced at his friends, who, even Nazz, seemed to only be paying attention to the movie, due to an epic fight scene. He let out a small sigh as he looked back at the movie, but was unable to pay attention for the rest of it. Once it was over, Nazz and Nat chatted excitedly over the movie while Kevin contemplated on waking the older boy.

 

Just as he was playing scenarios of how waking him would go in his head, Edd grunted and stirred. Kevin let out a quiet yelp as he jumped, his heart pounding.

 

Edd drug himself to sit upright, rubbing his eyes. "Mm..." He looked around, noticing that people were leaving and the end credits were rolling on the screen. "Is it over already...?"

 

"Ah!" Nazz cried, pointing at the raven-haired boy. "You fell asleep?!"

 

Cold eyes traveled towards her. "And what if I did?"

 

"Why did you even bother to come?!" The blonde fumed, her cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

 

"Anyways," The raven continued, ignoring her fits of anger. He grabbed Kevin's hand and stood up. "I'm borrowing him for a bit."

 

"Eh?" Kevin let out before he was hauled off by the taller boy.

 

"W-Wait, where do you think you're taking him?" Nat called out.

 

Edd turned to look at him, smirking. "On a date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhh, I can't wriiiiiiite *dances around*  
> Yeah... If you want my to continue the stories I write, expect long breaks in between...  
> Smooches~ <3

**Author's Note:**

> SHORT CHAPTERS ARE SHORT  
> Honestly, I didn't even know if I was going to do this or not... XD  
> Well, if I do manage to continue this, don't expect long chapters (like with all my works), unless the heavens above gift me with the inspiration to write more...  
> ANYWAYS  
> Yeah... Hope you enjoyed. xD


End file.
